wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Biały Wyrak
Józefowi Jedliczowi poświęcam Byłem wtedy jeszcze młodym czeladnikiem, jak wy, kochane chłopaki, i robota paliła mi się w rękach. Majster Kalina — świeć Panie nad jego zacną duszą — nieraz mawiał, że pierwszy po nim obejmę mistrzostwo, i przed innymi nazywał mię chlubą cechu. Jakoż nogi miałem silne i zapierałem się łokciami w kominie jak mało kto. W trzecim roku służby dostałem do pomocy dwóch kominiarczyków i zostałem instruktorem młodszych kolegów. A było nas razem z majstrem siedmiu; prócz mnie trzymał Kalina dwóch innych czeladników i trzech chłopców do podręcznej posługi. Dobrze nam było z sobą. Bywało, w święta i niedziele zeszła się brać u majstra na pogawędkę przy piwie lub zimą przy ciepłej herbacie pod kominem, naśpiewała, naplotła nowin do syta, że wieczór zlatywał niby ta kula spuszczona ze szczotką w gardziel spadów piecowych. Kalina — człek był piśmienny, rozumny, dużo świata zwiedził, nie z jednego, jak to mówią, komina wygartywał. Filozof był trochę, książki lubiał okrutnie, nawet gazetkę podobno kominiarską chciał wydawać. Lecz w rzeczach wiary nie mędrkował — owszem, szczególne miał nabożeństwo do św. Floriana, naszego patrona. Po majstrze najwięcej przylgnąłem do młodszego czeladnika, Józka Biedronia, chłopaka szczerego jak złoto, którego polubiłem za serce dobre i proste jak u dziecka. Niedługo miałem się cieszyć jego przyjaźnią! Drugi z kolei towarzysz, Osmółka, trochę melancholik, trzymał się zwykle na uboczu i unikał zabawy; lecz pracownik był z niego zawołany, w robocie sumienny i dziwnie zaciekły. Kalina cenił go sobie wielce i ciągnął do ludzi, lubo bez widocznego skutku. Za to chętnie przesiadywał Osmółka na wieczorach u majstra i z ciemnego kąta z zajęciem przysłuchiwał się opowieściom majstra, którym dawał wiarę zupełną. A nikt tak nie umiał opowiadać jak nasz „stary”. Jak z worka sypał gawędami, jedną ciekawszą od drugiej, kończył tę, zaczynał nową, wplatał trzecią i dalsze bez końca. A w każdej dopatrzeć się można było jakiejś myśli głęboko pod spodem przytajonej, z wierzchu dla niepoznaki gęstwą słów przykrytej. Lecz człek był wtedy jeszcze młody i głupi i brał z opowieści owych tylko to, co bawiło, dla oka błyskotką. Jeden może Osmółka patrzył bystrzej i wnikał w sedno „bajek” majstrowych. Bo „bajdami” nazywaliśmy między sobą po cichu opowiadania Kaliny. Zajmujące były, czasem straszne, aż mrowie przechodziło i włosy dębem stawały na głowie, lecz mimo wszystko baśnie tylko i bajdy. Alić życie pouczyło nas wkrótce o nich trochę inaczej... Pewnego razu, gdzieś w środku lata, zabrakło nam podczas wieczornej pogawędy jednego towarzysza: Osmółka nie zjawił się w swym ciemnym kącie za kredensem. — Pewnie gdzieś się zawieruszył między dziewczętami — żartował Biedroń, choć wiedział, że kolega do niewiast niespory i mało przedsiębiorczy. — Et, pleciesz — odpowiedział mu Kalina. — Powiedz raczej, że go melancholia dławi i w domu jak niedźwiedź w ostępie siedzi i łapę ssie. Wieczór przeszedł smutno jakoś i ospale, bo bez najgorliwszego ze słuchaczy. Nazajutrz rano zaniepokoiliśmy się nie na żarty, gdy Osmółka nie zgłosił się do służby koło godziny dziesiątej. W przekonaniu, że czeladnik zachorował, poszedł majster odwiedzić go. Lecz w domu zastał tylko jego matkę, staruszkę stroskaną bardzo nieobecnością syna; Osmółka, jak wyszedł na miasto dnia poprzedniego nad ranem — tak dotąd do domu nie wrócił. Kalina postanowił przedsięwziąć poszukiwania na własną rękę. — Osmółka — ponura pałka — Bóg raczy wiedzieć, co nabroił. Może teraz gdzie się ukrywa? Lecz szukał nadaremno do południa. Wreszcie przypomniawszy sobie, że czeladnik miał dnia poprzedniego oczyścić komin w starym browarze za miastem, zwrócił się tam po objaśnienia. Jakoż odpowiedziano mu, że istotnie wczoraj rano był jakiś czeladnik w browarze i czyścił komin, lecz po zapłatę nie zgłosił się. — O której godzinie skończył robotę? — zapytał Kalina jakiegoś siwego jak gołąb starca, którego spotkał na progu jednej z browarowych przybudówek. — Nie wiem, panie majstrze. Odszedł tak niepostrzeżenie, żeśmy nawet nie wiedzieli, kiedy wracał, musiało mu się znać bardzo spieszyć, bo nawet nie zaglądnął do nas po wynagrodzenie. Jak to mówią, sczezł jak kamfora. — Hm... — mruknął w zamyśleniu Kalina. — Dziwak jak zwykle. A czy aby dobrze wyczyścił? Jak tam teraz Z kominem? Czy dobrze ciągnie? — Podobno nie bardzo. Synowa skarżyła się znowu dziś rano, że okropnie dymi. Jeśli do jutra nie zmieni się na lepsze, poprosimy o wyczyszczenie powtórne. — Zrobi się — odciął krótko majster, zły, że tu niezadowoleni z jego czeladnika, i zmartwiony okrutnie brakiem dokładniejszych o nim wiadomości. Tegoż wieczora zasiedliśmy smutni do wspólnej wieczerzy i rozeszliśmy się wcześnie do domów. Nazajutrz to samo: o Osmółce ani słychu, ani dychu — przepadł jak kamień w wodzie. Po południu przysłali jakiegoś chłopca z browaru z prośbą, by komin wyczyścić, bo „glancuje” jak diabeł. Poszedł Biedroń koło czwartej i więcej nie wrócił. Nie było mnie przy tym, jak go Kalina wysyłał, i o niczym nie wiedziałem. Toteż zląkłem się, ujrzawszy pod wieczór poważne miny kominiarczyków i majstra podobnego chmurze gradowej. Tknęło mię złe przeczucie. — Gdzie Józek? — zapytałem, na próżno szukając go po izbie. — Nie wrócił z browaru — odpowiedział ponuro majster. Zerwałem się z miejsca. Lecz Kalina siłą wstrzymał mię przy sobie: — Samego nie puszczę. Dość mi już tego. Jutro rano pójdziemy obaj. Jakieś licho — nie browar! Wyczyszczę ja im komin! Tej nocy nie zmrużyłem oka na chwilę. Równo ze świtem wdziałem skórzany kabat, spiąłem się wpół mocno pasem na sprzączkę, wdziałem na głowę kominiarkę z przystułkami i przerzuciwszy przez ramię szczotki z kulami, zapukałem do izby majstra. Kalina był już gotów. — Weź ten obuszek — rzekł mi na powitanie, podając ręczną, świeżo znać obciągniętą na brusie siekierę. — Może ci się przydać prędzej niż miotła lub drapaczki. Wziąłem narzędzie w milczeniu i poszliśmy szybkim krokiem w stronę browaru. Poranek był piękny, sierpniowy i cisza ogromna w powietrzu. Miasto jeszcze spało. Milcząc przeszliśmy rynek, most na rzece i skręciliśmy w lewo przez bulwary na gościniec, wijący się w dal pomiędzy topolami. Do browaru był kawałek drogi. Po kwadransie wytężonego chodu zeszliśmy z traktu w bok pod przedmiejskie przylaski, rzucając się na przełaj przez sianożęcia. W oddali ponad olszynką zarysowały się miedzianymi płatami dachy budynków browarowych. Kalina ściągnął kapę z głowy, przeżegnał się i zaczai bezgłośnie poruszać wargami. Szedłem obok w milczeniu, nie przerywając modlitwy. Po chwili majster nakrył z powrotem głowę, ścisnął mocniej siekierę i zagadał cicho: — Licho — nie browar. Piwa tam i tak już od lat jakich dziesięciu nie warzą. Stara rudera i tyle. Ostatni piwowar, niejaki Rozbań, podobno zbankrutował i powiesił się z rozpaczy. Rodzina, sprzedawszy za bezcen miastu budynki i cały inwentarz, gdzieś wyniosła się w inne strony. Następca dotąd żaden nie zgłosił się. Kotły i maszyny mają być liche i starego systemu, a na nowe nie każdego stać; nikt nie chce ryzykować. — Więc kto właściwie kazał oczyścić komin? — zapytałem, rad z tego, że zawiązana rozmowa przerwała przykre milczenie. — Jakiś podmiejski ogrodnik, który przed miesiącem za półdarmo sprowadził się do pustego browaru z żoną i starym ojcem. Ubikacyj mają sporo i miejsca dość, choćby dla kilku rodzin. Sprowadzili się pewnie do izb środkowych, zachowanych w najlepszym stanie, i żyją sobie za tanie pieniądze. Teraz im kominy glancują, bo stare już i tęgo sadzą zapchane. Nie czyszczone od dawna. — Nie lubię tych starych kominów — dodał po małej przerwie w zamyśleniu. — Dlaczego? Czy może dlatego, że więcej z nimi roboty? — Głupiś, mój kochany. Boję się ich — rozumiesz — boję się tych starych, od lat nie tykanych szczotką, nie skrobanych żelazem wlotów. Lepiej zwalić taki komin i nowy postawić, niż dawać go czyścić ludziom. Popatrzyłem na twarz Kaliny w tej chwili. Była dziwnie zmieniona lękiem i jakąś wewnętrzną odrazą. — Co to wam, panie majstrze?! A on, jakby nie słysząc, mówił dalej zapatrzony gdzieś w przestrzeń przed siebie: — Niebezpieczne są wielkie zwały sadz nagromadzonych w wąskich, ciemnych szyjach, do których słońce nie ma przystępu. I nie tylko dlatego, że się łatwo zapalają. Nie tylko dlatego. My, kominiarze — uważasz — przez całe życie walczymy z sadzami, przeszkadzamy ich nadmiernemu skupianiu się, zapobiegając wybuchowi ognia. Lecz sadze są zdradliwe, mój] kochany, sadze drzemią w poćmie kominowych gardzieli, w dusznocie piecowych spadów i czyhają... na sposobność. Coś mściwego w nich tkwi, coś złego się czai. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy i co się z nich wylęże. Umilkł i spojrzał na mnie. Chociaż nie rozumiałem tego, co mówił, słowa jego wypowiedziane z mocą przekonania podziałały na mnie. Uśmiechnął się swym dobrym, poczciwym uśmiechem i dodał uspokajająco: — Może to, co miałem na myśli, nie stało się; może tutaj zaszło zupełnie co innego. Głowa do góry! Zaraz dowiemy się wszystkiego. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Jakoż dotarliśmy do celu. Przez szeroko rozwartą bramę wjazdową wszedłem za majstrem na obszerny dziedziniec, z którego prowadziło mnóstwo drzwi do zabudowań browarnianych. Na progu jednego siedziała ogrodniczka z dzieckiem przy piersi, w głębi oparty o skrzydło drzwi stał jej mąż. Zoczywszy nas, mężczyzna zmieszał się i z widocznym zakłopotaniem wyszedł na spotkanie: — Panowie zapewne do nas wedle tego komina? — Juści — odpowiedział chłodno majster — że do was, tylko nie wedle komina, lecz wedle dwóch ludzi, których tu posłałem do jego oczyszczenia. Zakłopotanie ogrodnika widocznie wzrosło; nie wiedział, gdzie oczy podziać. — Czeladnicy moi dotąd nie wrócili z browaru! — krzyknął z pasją Kalina, wpatrując się weń groźnie. — Co się tu z nimi stało? Wy mi za nich odpowiadacie! — Ależ, panie majstrze — wybełkotał ogrodnik — doprawdy nie wiemy, co się właściwie z nimi stało. Myśleliśmy, że pierwszy do tej pory już się odnalazł, a o drugim też nie potrafię panom dać żadnych wyjaśnień. Wczoraj po południu w mojej obecności wszedł do komina przez drzwi w ścianie kuchennej; przez jakiś czas słyszałem wyraźnie, jak zeskrobywał sadze, i byłbym przeczekał do końca operacji, gdyby nie wezwano mnie w tej chwili do dworu. Wyszedłem z domu na parę godzin, a po powrocie już się o kominie i pańskim czeladniku nic nie mówiło. Sądząc, że oczyściwszy komin, wrócił do miasta, zamknęliśmy drzwi wentylowe na noc. Dopiero teraz na widok panów wchodzących na nasze podwórze zrobiło mi się nieswojo; nagle przyszło mi na myśl, czy aby, broń Boże, nie chciało powtórzyć się to samo, co przed dwoma dniami. Na moje nieszczęście domyśliłem się trafnie. Lecz co to może być, panie Kalina? Co robić? Co poradzić?... Ja tu nic nie winien — dodał, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. — Nie trzeba było przynajmniej zamykać drzwi od komina, ciemięgo! — huknął wściekle Kalina. — Za mną, Piotruś! — krzyknął, pociągając mnie za ramię. — Nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia. Prowadźcie nas do otworu kominowego! Przerażony gospodarz przepuścił nas do wnętrza mieszkania. Wkrótce znaleźliśmy się w kuchni. — Tutaj w rogu — wskazał ogrodnik na rysujący się prostokąt drzwi od komina. Kalina posunął się w tę stronę, lecz ja, uprzedzając go, szarpnąłem niecierpliwie wystający guzik i otworzyłem. Powiało na nas dymnym swędem i posypało się na podłogę trochę sadzy. Zanim majster zdołał mi przeszkodzić, już klęczałem w wylocie i wyciągając ramię w górę, zabierałem się do wspinania. — Puść mnie, wariacie! — odezwał się poza mną gniewny głos Kaliny. — To moja rzecz — ty przystaw tymczasem drabinę do dachu i wleź na górę pilnować wlotu. Po raz pierwszy wtedy nie usłuchałem go. Jakaś wściekła zaciętość i chęć wyświetlenia prawdy opanowały mnie zupełnie. — To niech majster sam zajmie tamtą pozycję! — krzyknąłem mu w odpowiedź. — Obiecuję tymczasem poczekać tu na dole na sygnał. Kalina zaklął brzydko i rad nierad poddał się pod moją komendę. Niebawem usłyszałem jego oddalające się kroki. Wtedy zawiązałem sobie silniej pod brodę chustę ustową z kawałkiem jedwabiu, poprawiłem gurt w pasie i mocniej ująłem obuszek. Nie minęły i dwa pacierze, gdy tuż za załomem szyi kominowej, wstępującej już wprost do góry, odezwało się stuknięcie spuszczonej na sznurze kuli: Kalina był już na dachu i dawał mi umówiony sygnał. Na czworakach przyczołgałem się natychmiast do zakrętu i po omacku odnalazłszy kulę pociągnąłem ją trzykrotnie na znak, że sygnał odebrany i rozpoczynam jazdę do góry. Jakoż po przebyciu załomu wyprostowałem się, zasłaniając instynktowo głowę podniesioną siekierą. Komin był szeroki: przełazowy i grubo sadzą oblepiony. Tu w dole, przy samej nasadzie, utworzyły się cale warstwy łatwo zapalnego „szkliwa” i świeciły zimnym metalicznym połyskiem w mdłej poświacie, która szła ze szczytu. Zapuściłem spojrzenie w górę, tam gdzie prostopadłe ściany zbiegały się w bielejący światłem dnia wykrój wlotu, i... zadrżałem. Nade mną, może parę stóp powyżej ostrza mojej siekiery, ujrzałem w półświetle dymnika jakąś białą, śnieżnobiałą istotę wpatrzoną we mnie parą ogromnych żółtych, sowich trzeszczy. Stwór podobny na pól do małpy, na pół do olbrzymiej żaby, przytrzymywał w szponach przednich, spiętych błoną odnóży coś ciemnego, coś niby rękę ludzką odstającą bezwładnie od korpusu, który rysował się niewyraźną jakąś, skręconą linią tuż obok na ścianie sąsiedniej. Zlany zimnym potem wsparłem się nogami o zbocza komina i lekko uniosłem w górę. Wtedy z szerokiej, rozciętej od ucha do ucha gęby dziwadła wyszedł szczególny, drapieżny dźwięk; straszydło zgrzytało zębami jak małpa. Mój ruch musiał je spłoszyć; i ono widocznie zmieniło pozycję, gdyż w tej chwili szerszy pas światła wdarł się w głąb ciemnicy i oświetlił mi wyraźniej okropny obraz. Przyczepiony cudem jakimś, jakby przylepiony do ściany przylgami palców, dziwotwór trzymał mocno w swych objęciach Biedronia; pokryte białym, puszystym futerkiem odnóża tylne zamknęły się w krzyżowym uścisku dookoła nóg ofiary, podczas gdy wydłużony jak u mrówkojada ryjek przywarł chciwym smoczkiem do skroni nieszczęśliwego. Wściekłość zalała mi krwią oczy i przemógłszy strach wspiąłem się znów o parę stóp wyżej. Biały stwór, znać zaniepokojony, począł strzyc łyżkowatymi uszyma i zgrzytać coraz głośniej; lecz się z miejsca nie ruszył. Widziałem jego daremne w tym celu wysiłki, widziałem, jak usiłował to jakby zeskoczyć na mnie, to znów jakby umknąć w górę komina. Lecz rzuty te były jakieś niezgrabne, jakieś ogromnie ociężałe; zdawało się, że zdrętwiał jak wąż dusiciel po połknięciu ofiary lub stumaniał jak pijawka od nadmiaru wyssanej krwi; tylko ślepia wyłupiaste, okrągłe jak talerze wpijał we mnie coraz uporczywiej i groził... Lecz szał gniewu wziął u mnie już górę nad strachem. Odwinąłem nagle ramię z siekierą i z całej siły spuściłem ją na ohydny biały czerep. Cios był silny i celny. W jednej chwili zgasła gdzieś para ogromnych trzeszczy, coś otarło się o mnie w pędzie spadania i usłyszałem pod sobą głuchy stek; dziwna istota runęła na spód komina, pociągając za sobą swoją ofiarę. Dreszcz obrzydzenia przejął mię do szpiku; nie miałem już odwagi zejść na dół i przekonać się o skutkach ciosu. Pozostawała droga w górę przez dach. Zresztą byłem już w połowie wysokości komina, z którego wlotu dochodziło mię wołanie Kaliny. Zacząłem więc szybko wdzierać się na szczyt, zapierając się łokciami i nogami ze wszystkich sił. Lecz któż opisze mój przestrach, gdy parę stóp wyżej spostrzegłem zawieszone na wystającym ze ściany haku zwłoki Osmółki? Ciało biedaka było straszliwie, nieprawdopodobnie chude i wyschłe na szczapę — sama skóra prawie i kości — na pół uwędzone w dymie, wyciągnięte jak struna, suche i twarde jak kawał drewna. Trzęsącymi się rękoma odpiąłem zwłoki z haka i okręciwszy parę razy wpół sznurem od kuli, dałem znak Kalinie szarpnięciem dwukrotnym. W parę minut potem znalazłem się na dachu, gdzie mnie oczekiwał majster z wyciągniętym już ciałem Osmółki. Przyjął mię ponury, z namarszczoną brwią. — Gdzie drugi? — zapytał krótko. W kilku słowach opowiedziałem wszystko. Gdyśmy ostrożnie znieśli na dół po drabinie ciało Osmólki, rzekł spokojnie: — Biały Wyrak. To on — przeczuwałem, że to on. W milczeniu przeszliśmy sień, dwie izby i wróciliśmy do kuchni. Nie było tu ani żywego ducha; rodzina ogrodnika wyniosła się cichaczem gdzieś na skrzydło budynku. Złożywszy zwłoki pod ścianą, podeszliśmy do otworu komina. Wystawała z niego para bosych, zesztywniałycb nóg. Wyciągnęliśmy nieszczęśliwego towarzysza i złożyli na podłodze obok Osmółki. — Widzisz te dwie małe ranki na skroniach u obu? — zapytał Kalina stłumionym głosem. — To jego znak. Stąd nadpoczyna swe ofiary. — Biały Wyrak! Biały Wyrak! — powtórzył parę razy. — Muszę go dokończyć — odpowiedziałem z zaciętością. — Może jeszcze nie zdechł. — Wątpię. Ma za swoje; nie znosi światła. Zresztą popatrzmy. I zajrzeliśmy w czeluść otworu. W głębi majaczyło niewyraźnie coś białego. Kalina rozglądnął się po kuchni i zoczywszy długi drąg z żelaznym krukiem u końca, wsunął go w otwór kominowy. Po chwili zaczął wyciągać... Widziałem, jak jakiś biały kłąb z wolna wyłaniał się z czeluści wlotu, jakieś śnieżne, puszyste runo zbliżało się ku krawędzi wentyla. Lecz po drodze zewłok Wyraka jakby topniał, kurczył się i gasł. Gdy wreszcie Kalina wyciągnął cały drąg, zwisał z jego żeleźca tylko nieduży, mlecznobiały kłąb jakiejś dziwnej substancji; była płatkowata i roztrzepana, niby miękki, ustępliwy kożuszek, niby puch, niby miał — zupełnie jak sadza — tylko biała, oślepiająco śnieżnobiała... Wtem materia zesunęła się z haka i spadła na podłogę. I wtedy zaszła w niej dziwna przemiana: w mgnieniu oka biała kula sczerniała na węgiel i u stóp naszych pozostała duża, metalicznie połyskująca kupa czarnej jak smoła sadzy. — Oto co z niego pozostało — szepnął w zamyśleniu Kalina. A po chwili dodał jakby do siebie: — Z sadzyś powstał i w sadzę się obrócisz. I złożywszy na nosze nieszczęśliwych towarzyszy, odnieśliśmy ich ciała do miasta. Wkrótce potem obaj z majstrem dostaliśmy szczególnej wysypki. Na całym ciele pojawiły się nam duże, białe krosty, niby perłowe krupy, i trwały przez parę dni. Potem znikły równie prędko i niespodzianie i sczezły bez śladu. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Księga ognia